This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to data insight discovering using a clustering technique. Application programs may be used to carry out a variety of functions. The amount of data in application programs is increasing. As the amount of data in application programs increases, the need for data insight discovery using a clustering technique may also increase.